Being Nice
by 100percentlovely
Summary: It's time for a Christmas Party! But can a Christmas miracle keep even Jade from being mean for the entire night? Beck/Jade


D**isclaimer: I don't own Victorious, because if I did, there would be many more Beck/Jade moments on the show. Oh, and I would make Avan Jogia 10 times hotter. If possible. **

x.x

"I cannot believe you're making me do this."

Jade West glares at her boyfriend as they walk up to Tori's front door, wishing, for the fifth time today, that she had laser vision. There's music coming from inside the house, and Jade rolls her eyes as she hears Andre's voice; figures he'd get here early. Tori had decided to throw a nice little Christmas party, and invited the entire gang to come.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. Being nice is fun," Beck insists. Earlier that day, the couple had had a staring contest, and the deal was that whoever lost had to do whatever the other person said. Since Beck had won, he decided to make Jade be nice for the entire night.

"I swear, at midnight, you are gonna get the beating of a lifetime," she says.

"Swearing isn't very nice," he teases as he knocks on the door. "And neither is beating."

Tori opens the door, letting the couple inside, and then shuts it after them, blocking out the cold air. "So, Jade, is it true? Do you really have to be nice to us today?"

Instead of letting out the stream of insults already at the front of her tongue, Jade turns to Beck with the familiar glare on her face. "You _told_ her?"

Beck hides his smirk behinds his arm, but when he reveals his face, it's obvious he's having trouble to stop from bursting into laughter. "You're not being very nice," he says, faking a pout.

Jade growls before turning back to Tori, who's obviously amused. "You have a lovely house," Jade lies through gritted teeth, before turning away. In truth, the clean house with its white walls and cheery furniture makes Jade want to puke, but she can save those words for another day.

Tori smiles sweetly at the grimacing girl, and replies, "Aww, thanks for noticing. It really means a lot that you would care so much about my house to compliment me on it."

Jade sucks in a deep breath, and then lets it out. Beck, Tori, and now Andre are all having a hard time to control their laughter, and she wants nothing more than to punch each and every one of them several times in the gut.

The doorbell rings again and, yippee, they're joined by Cat, who's carrying a small red box with a bright bow on top.

"Hi!" the redhead greets cheerily as she steps into the room and hands Tori the box.

"What's this?" Tori asks, looking at the gift suspiciously, eyebrows raised. "Wait, you didn't get this from the Sky -"

"It's a wallet that takes pictures!" Cat announces with a giggle. Tori fakes a smile before throwing the box onto the table and looking at Jade to see her reaction.

"How…thoughtful of you, to get that…nice gift for Tori," Jade forces herself to say, her lips pursed. She considers faking a smile, but then decides against it, not wanting to use up so much effort in the first 5 minutes she's been there.

"Really?" Cat asks, jumping over to the dark-haired girl. Cat's grinning, and her body seems to be radiating so much happiness that Jade wants to run across the room and cower in her own dark, shadowy corner. "I mean, I wasn't really sure to get her the wallet or the glow-in-the-dark pillow, but I think I made the right choice with the wallet! Don't you?"

"Yeah, of course," Jade mumbles half-heartedly as she struggles not to roll her eyes.

"Wow, I've never seen you this nice before!" Cat exclaims. "What happened?"

Beck explains the whole staring contest story to her, and Cat giggles. "So, when's Robbie gonna show up? I can't wait to see him and Rex! Can't you?"

Jade glowers at Beck, hoping he'll say something like "I know how hard it is for you to be nice, babe, you can be mean all you want tonight", but he just laughs and gives her a look that says 'you-brought-this-upon-yourself'. She gulps, and turns back to Cat. "Um, yeah…seeing them always puts me in a good mood."

The doorbell rings, and then Robbie walks inside with Rex in his arms. "Sorry I'm late," he apologizes. "Rex needed me to shave his beard before we came." The entire gang looks at him like he's gone mental.

"He's a puppet," Andre says. "He doesn't grow facial hair."

"What'd you call me?" Rex (Robbie) asks in his creepy 'man' voice.

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie insists, before sitting himself down on the couch next to Andre.

"Hey, Robbie, guess what Jade has to do tonight," Tori pipes up.

Jade glares at him, and he backs away, intimidated. "Um…do I really have to answer that? Because -"

"She has to be _nice_ today," she says.

Robbie tries and fails to stifle a laugh.

"Ha! Jade – nice? That's a good one," Rex says from Robbie's lap. Robbie shushes him, because he knows what happens when Rex insults Jade, and it's not pretty.

Jade would love nothing more than to curse at the entire group, but she can't, and she hates it. "You're…so…" For lack of better words, Jade finishes the sentence with "Hilarious". She scowls as the words leave her mouth, hating they way they sound.

Everyone looks beside themselves; it really must be a Christmas miracle for Jade to have gone 20 minutes with them without saying one mean thing.

Another 5 minutes, however, and Jade feels like she's about to rip her hair out. "I'm leaving," she suddenly announces, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"You know I drove you here, right?" Beck says, giving her a weird look.

"Yeah, but I also stole the keys to your truck while we were waiting for Tori to open the door," Jade coolly replies, before walking over to the front door. She yells a faint "Merry Christmas!" over her shoulder before slamming the door shut behind her.

**December 26, 2010 12:00 AM**

**To: Beck**

_**Fuck you, babe. **_

x.x.x.x

Wow, I actually think I'm falling out of my Maplestory obsession. 6 months of time on that game, all gone to waste. Oh well…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! It was a pretty sweet Christmas miracle for me to actually write this, because I was planning on spending the day playing Maplestory. But, as I said earlier, I'm over the game now. Oh, and I didn't really proofread this, so don't be surprised if you just read through like 500 grammar mistakes.

Review? Please? They count as Christmas presents…sorta…okay, well, they don't, but you should review anyway, even if it's to tell me how horrible this is.


End file.
